1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to screen apparatuses for vehicles and, more particularly, to a screen apparatus for a vehicle which can absorb vibrations generated in multiple directions when the vehicle travels, thus preventing a screen from undesirably moving.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, in order to provide comfort and pleasure to traveling passengers, televisions or various kinds of disk players are installed in various kinds of vehicles such that the passengers can watch images while traveling.
For example, disk players are typically provided in automobiles such that passengers can watch images and listen to music. As another example, in large buses, televisions or disk players are provided on the ceilings at positions adjacent to driver's seats such that passengers can watch images and listen to music.
However, in the case of the automobiles or the large buses, there is a restriction that it is difficult to use relatively large screens to watch images, for example, movies.
On the other hand, in the case of railway trains, because the above restriction is overcome, relatively large screens and projection devices, such as projectors, which project images onto the screens, can be installed in the passenger cars, thus passengers can enjoy movies or the like while traveling without any sense of boredom.
Meanwhile, in such railway trains, to prevent the screens from vibrating due to movement of the railway trains, vibration absorbing pads made of rubber or silicone are interposed between the screens and the ceilings of the railway trains.
However, in the case of such a vibration absorbing structure, according to the conventional technique, because the vibration absorbing pad is made of rubber or silicone, there is a problem in that the vibration absorbing pad may not be able to conduct its intended function due to the hardening of material or other reasons with the passage of time.
In an effort to overcome the problems experienced with the conventional technique, the applicant of the present invention developed a screen apparatus for a vehicle which includes a vibration absorbing unit provided with elastic wires between a screen and the ceiling of the vehicle and is constructed such that, when the screen is in an operation position or a storage position, the screen can be firmly supported by a support frame having the vibration absorption unit.